


Everything is blue

by drownoutlove (Sept_Meules)



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Early Mornings, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 16:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13550943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sept_Meules/pseuds/drownoutlove
Summary: They had a thick sawtooth-pattern blanket on them. The fact Daniel even gave a shit about what pattern it is was because Warren was being a bitch about it, so Daniel had it ingrained in his brain.





	Everything is blue

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, hello, another early morning fic, this time its KEPCOBI!
> 
> I'm thinking of making a minkowskixlovelace one, whoops im writing it in my head now. lol
> 
>  
> 
> This is from a prompt I found on Pinterest

He really shouldn’t be surprised. But he still is.

Warren Kepler has a pent house on one of the high rise condominiums in the better parts of the city. 

Well, of course he would have, Kepler’s a VP for top tech firm Goddard Futuristic.

And Daniel Jacobi was a MIT undergrad who got by with a full scholarship and, in his second sem second year, he became a sugar baby, oddly enough.

Huh, Alana was actually supportive of him as she was in a similar situation, er, not the sugar baby part, the scholarship one.

Now Daniel is working as a researcher scientist for a private company. And he was living sufficiently with takeout, Netflix and the occasional one-night stand, until Warren plucked him up from the club and took him home and took care of him. Daniel may or may not have fallen in love with him then (because Daniel had just been in a bad breakup and was developing a fever).

And dude makes the best breakfast in bed experience, Daniel was compelled to treat him as an AirBnB and leave his wallet on Warren's nightstand. But he was glad he didn’t, because if he remembered correctly, all he had were crumpled 5's, a subway ticket and one of those fake hundred dollar bill that was an upgrade of a religious pamphlet.

Now, Daniel kinda lives with Warren, and at the same time he isn’t? Because he still has his apartment leased to his name and still has to get his mail from the mailbox on the ground floor of his apartment building.

So they've been on a steady relationship for a year now. Alana had jokingly said she'll be their surrogate, only if they wanted. Daniel was delighted with the idea, while Warren was insecure about being a dad. So to test it out, Daniel agreed to babysit his boss' daughter.

See, Daniel’s boss wasn’t really the high Mensa-score intelligent type kind of smartq, but through hardwork, determination and charisma, he was the best 'country club' boss that put the HR dep out of things to do. (Yes, it is Doug Eiffel).

Dan's boss' daughter Anne had been in an accident that had caused her to be permanently deaf. Eiffel wasn’t using his resources as a boss to find a cure for his daughter’s impairment, but he had told anyone who asked about the underlying parental desire to make their child 'normal' again, that if Anne wanted to have some experimental devices to help her hear again, he'll support her. And everyone else in the company knows that the chief scientist, Dr Alexander Hilbert was secretly making those devices since he lowkey has a crush on Eiffel.

So when Eiffel dropped Anne at Daniel’s apartment, the cutest little girl wearing a small tinfoil hat grinned at him, and Daniel swore if he was ten year-old girl, he was exactly gonna be like this little girl. Almost all the belongings she brought was alien themed or had an alien sticker on it.

She was in Grade 3 so she, Daniel and Warren were lounged on the couch watching Star Wars with the subtitles on.

They almost had a hard time if not for Kepler, Jackass-of-all-Traits, knowing ASL. So because of that, they knew Anne wanted chicken nuggets not a unplanned slapstick show from Jacobi.

Though too bad, Warren had been called into work abruptly.

“Even in your day-off?” Daniel asked, disappointed.

“Even in my day-off.” Warren replied, placing a hand on the younger man's face.

With a chaste kiss on Daniel’s lips and a hi-five with Anne, Warren Kepler shrugged on his suit jacket and went back out to the adult world.

So Alana came in as a sub. Which turned out to be more fun because she took her Twister mat with her. 

And it was all fun and games until Eiffel came back and Daniel remembered that Anne was his boss' daughter. And she wasn’t a permanent fixture in his life. And she just thought of him as a playmate, not like how Daniel thought she was his daughter.

“Would it be your sperm? Or Warren's sperm?” Alana asked while they shared a bucket of ice cream while they waited for Warren. The toys they had used to play with Anne still scattered on the living room floor. 

“We'd probably like have to tweak the sperm DNA.” He chided, but the tone didn’t carry it. “Have his fashion sense, and have my comedy or something like that. And here's to hoping our kid gets your smarts.”

“Oh definitely.” Alana said haughtily, raising her chin.

Now it was a six in the morning, the sun was rising up, basking the apartment in a dull blue hue.

Daniel had woken up from a bad dream. Wasn’t really a nightmare, no, more like an unpleasant dream. And he couldn’t find himself to sleep anymore, so he decided to take his laptop to the kitchen and do some work.

“Daniel?” Came Warren's voice from the room.

“Kitchen!”

Soon he hears the sound of barefoot steps on the floor approaching him. He then is embraced from behind, then feels his warm breath on his neck. Even when he just rolled out of bed did the older man smelt like what a man Daniel perceives a man should smell like: dominating and powerful. It’s because of the sex, Daniel said; it’s his pheromones, Alana corrected.

“Mornin'.” Warren greets, nuzzling Daniel's neck, planting a small kiss on the back of his neck.

“Why aren’t you wearing a shirt?” Daniel questioned. 

Warren scoffed softly, “How do you know I'm not wearing a shirt?”

“Because I have super powers.” Daniel replied.

“Will you wait for me outside while I get a shirt?”

Daniel did a gesture between a nod and a shrug, “Meh.” He turned around only to see that Warren wasn’t not just wearing no shirt, he stretched back as far as he can and lightly slapped his ass, “Get pants you psycho!”

Warren just laughed, as he disappeared into their room.

Daniel made Warren a cup of coffee before taking their cups to the balcony.

Soon enough, Warren came back in his usual designer attire, even in his house clothes he still looked stylish, the narcissist. 

The both of them were seated on the small couch outside, how they manage to jigsaw themselves in it was a miracle. They had a thick sawtooth-pattern blanket on them. The fact Daniel even gave a shit about what pattern it is was because Warren was being a bitch about it, so Daniel had it ingrained in his brain.

Then suddenly Warren was standing up, throwing Daniel’s legs off him. He stretched, the bottom of his shirt raising, allowing Daniel a peek of the older man's mid riff. Warren is fit, FYI.

Then he gets on one knee and offered his hands to Daniel. “Come on.” He said expectantly. 

Daniel just blinked at him, observing his stupid.

“Take my hand.” Warren told him patiently.

“Why?” Daniel questioned, demanded.

“I'm trying to ask you to marry me, so take my damn hand!”

 

 

 

.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please hit me up with kudos or a comment
> 
> You don't know how a simple comment light up a writer's day! It just says that people are actually reading the content we put out, hmm.
> 
> so do comment, not just here, but to anywhere else, to everyone else's stories to make their day.
> 
> Hope you have a great week!


End file.
